


Genius of Love

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Parade"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am spending yet another killer Xmas "solitaire"... 

## Genius of Love

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: GENIUS OF LOVE  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Sequel to "PARADE." Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Lots of randomness but I hope it is enjoyable to read. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Lots of talk, relationship stuff. A little angst, a little love. Smallville descriptions, details. Clark/Lex. SLASH Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. I wrote "Parade" and have now written this one. I hope somebody out there enjoys it. I adore feedback. Please e-mail me, if you like, @ EscapeToCity@aol.com 

"Genius of Love" lyrics copyright 1981, 1982 Sire Records/Warner/WEA. Written by Tina Weymouth, Chris Weymouth. As performed by The Tom Tom Club. No copyright infringement intended. 

Sincerely,   
J.B. 

I'm in heaven  
With my boyfriend  
My laughing boyfriend 

There's no beginning and there is no end Time isn't present in that dimension... 

Clark rolled over on his side, blinking at the bright morning sun. He yawned lazily then slumped back down onto the silky bed. 

Lex Luthor loves me. 

The thought rolled over and over in his head, nearly making him dizzy. Lex & Clark had officially been together for six months now. They spent every free moment together. For Clark, that meant weekends after chores. For Lex that meant anytime he could sneak into the barn at the Kent Farm and ravish his beautiful boyfriend. 

Which was quite often. Lex had a lot of free time lately. 

After the incident a few months prior, Lionel Luthor, upon returning from a pipeline construction project in Afghanistan, had stripped Lex of most of his duties at the LuthorAg plant in Smallville. Lionel enlisted Dominic Hardwick to run the plant until such time as Lex was "recovered." 

In the past this would have devastated Lex. But not now. Now, it freed him, liberated him. Now he could spend as much time as he pleased with Clark and do research, any sort he wanted, during his solitary moments. 

Clark was always on his mind. Obsessive, sure, but healthy because both of them cared so very deeply for one another. Clark and Lex had formed a bond that seemingly no one could ever shatter. They were solid. Still, there were issues hovering over their happiness. Clark was still just a boy of sixteen to Lex's twenty-two. The Kents had been extremely understanding and were working with the two to make sure some kind of relationship could be created that respected both Clark's age and Lex's sensitivities. There was a fear on the part of all concerned, however, that parties not so amiable would discover the relationship. 

The local church nuts. Homophobes. Ignorant PTA moms. Nell "Loose Lips" Lang. Child Protective Services. Smallville Police Department, Child Molestation Investigations Officer. County Attorney's office. The National Intruder. The Daily Planet. The Gotham Star. Metropolis Now Magazine. Barbara Walters. The list went on and on. 

The damned national Intruder had already run a huge article on Lex's dependency on cocaine. Club Zero. The Pit. The Painted Donkey. Every backdoor club in Metropolis had a Lex story to tell. Horrid pictures of Lex stoned and in grotesque sexual positions splashed across even legitimate papers like the Daily Planet. Seems there was a leak at the London office of LuthorCorp. But no one could figure out who/how/where... 

Of course all that was moot now. All Clark wanted to do was make sure Lex stayed clean. And to make sure their relationship didn't make the headlines like Lex's affinity for nose candy. 

So they learned to play things by ear. They learned to hide. For some, this might have seemed unhealthy but for Clark & Lex it only heightened their resolve to make things work. Clark told no one at Smallville High. His fellow Crows still took Clark for a tall freak, that "nerdy" Torch article writing guy, the one who always falls over around Lana Lang. What a wuss! They laughed. Clark took it all in stride now because he had something they'd never have. He shared a bed and a soul with Lex Luthor. 

One person had figured it out back when Clark tried to join Lex in the netherworld. Chloe Sullivan, Clark's closest female friend, hadn't taken to the relationship as well as Clark had hoped; (incidentally, Chloe & Pete were the only two people everyone had agreed could possibly be let in on the existence of "Clex" as a couple...): 

"You're still fucking Lex, Clark?" Disgust in her voice. 

"Chloe...you don't have to make it sound nasty or skanky. We make love. I hold him, he holds me." 

"You're fucking dumb Kent...Lex is using you for a hot piece of ass." 

"Don't call me dumb and don't you insult my boyfriend! I have been your friend forever Chloe and will continue to be but don't you ever talk about the guy I love that way. You don't even know him." 

"He's rich, he's a manipulator, ex drug fiend-" 

"Hey Chloe he's been clean ever since he came to Smallville." 

"He tried to kill himself, Clark...he got you thinking offing yourself was the way top go to...I'm just scared for you. He's a dark person and you are so full of light. I don't want you to change I guess..." 

"I won't change, Chloe. I promise. You and Pete will always be my pals. We will always be like family, OK? Trust me please. I am so happy to have Lex in my life. I want you to be happy too." 

Chloe shrugs. Grits teeth. "OK, Kent...I'll try to accept your dalliance with Mr. Luthor. But if he hurts you he's gonna have another gun at his head..." 

"Chloe! Please don't say things like that. I love him so much..." Tears in his eyes. 

Clark puts his backpack down and buries his face in his hands. "Please understand...he makes me feel good about myself...He makes me feel smart and handsome and whole..." 

Chloe softens. Thinks about what Clark has just said. "...you really do love him...fuck...wow...(long silence; incredulous look on her face) OK...the secret is protected...but what about Pete?" 

"Ill try to talk to Pete soon. He deserves to know." 

"Yeah Clark. Pete's a good guy, loves you like a brother. He'd be O.K., I know it." 

"I'll try to tell him soon Chloe. I've gotta get to English. See you later." One million-watt smile. 

"Clark Kent..." she stops..."I can see how Lex Luthor couldn't help but fall for you..." 

Clark looks embarrassed also flushed with pride. Chloe smiles, walks away towards Torch office. 

Lex Luthor decided to take the Bentley out on this warm April afternoon and he sped through the fabulous wildflower displays on the roads west of Smallville. The landscape was ablaze in colors; blood oranges and violets and emerald greens. Tall sunflowers had sprouted all along Grand Avenue and they formed glowing, happy lines of welcome as he entered the city. 

LuthorCorp.'s newest Smallville venture, the thirty-story Smallville Financial Centre, was beginning to rise at the corner of Locust and Grand Avenues. This would be the tallest building in the city, by far, and would be seen fifty miles away at night. Smallville was considered "America's Best Small Town To Do Business." Lex was glad to see the progress and even more glad that Dominic was having to deal with all the labor disputes at the LuthorAg plant as well as the massive controversy surrounding the height and bulk of the skyscraper downtown. 

Smallville preservationists screamed and ranted daily about the new tower. Just twenty years ago, the tallest thing in Smallville had been the "World's Largest Ear of Corn" on Locust Square. The fifty-foot high sculpture was completely destroyed in the meteor shower of 1989 and a fountain installed on the site as a memorial. The Smallville Society for Savings had erected a fifteen-story office complex in 1994 but the new LuthorCorp building would change the skyline forever. 

LuthorCorp's slogan for the building: "Bringing Metropolis to Smallville" 

The Smallville Galleria was the other project LuthorCorp had constructed that forever changed the city. Completed in 1999, this 1.7 million square foot mall was anchored by Shreck's and Tesmacher & Co. department stores. Two hundred clothiers, eateries, arcades, shoe shops, and everything else in between lined the marble corridors. 

Lex chucked as he entered Shreck's pretentious glass atrium. His father had wasted one hundred million dollars on this project and the mall was mostly devoid of shoppers. Lionel had bribed many a chain to open a store in Smallville and was paying most of them to keep their doors open. All those business shenanigans were of no interest to Lex now. He was here on a mission.  
Lex glided up the escalator to the exclusive "Metropolis Man" section of Shreck's. Here one could find the finest in Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Versace, Calvin Klein, and other couture fashions for men. 

Lex was immediately smothered by staff. He knew exactly what was needed. He gave them instructions and within minutes, three bags had been carefully packed and readied for carryout by Mr. Luthor. 

Lex tipped all of them well. Shreck's always offered fantastic service. The flagship store in Gotham City was famed for it. 

Lex walked downstairs to the Epicure Shop. This section of the store offered delectable gourmet foods and spirits. Lex procured a beautiful portion of foie gras, a little tin of caviar, some fresh eggs, fresh angel hair, a couple bottles of sparkling grape juice, and placed an order for a Blueberry cheesecake, to be delivered to Luthor Manor by 7 o'clock that evening. 

Barely carrying his many purchases, Lex made it to the revolving doors and sat down at the outside bench. A smile came over his face. He was so very excited about this evening. Clark would be so surprised and so happy. He just knew it. Lex felt warmer and more content that ever before in his life. 

Martha Kent had just completed writing out the bills for April. For once we made it, she sighed. Jonathan & Martha were so very thankful that the winter past had been mild. They were able to grow late into fall and sow need crops early. Kent Farms might actually turn a profit in 2002. Her mind turned from business to her son Clark. 

He's so deep in this Lex thing, she thought. I wonder, if anything were to go wrong, what would happen...She and Jon had agonized forever about allowing Clark to have this "relationship"...Clark was so young but he was mature. Lex was so giving and caring but so damaged. There were many things to be concerned about. Finally, the Kents had decided to allow a "new kind of relationship" to exist for the two young men. Lex could under no circumstances allow the relationship to impede his recovery; nor could Clark. If Clark's grades began to slip, no more Lex. If Lex's sobriety was threatened, no more Clark. Clark & Lex had to agree not to expose themselves to Smallville gossip and scrutiny. Jonathan especially didn't like the idea of the two living a "lie" but Martha convinced him of the danger to Clark if anything at all, about Lex or anything else, were to rise to the surface. Jonathan made sure Lex knew if anything happened to Clark, Luthor was a dead man. Lex took him at his word. 

I pray we can keep this crazy situation from destroying us all... 

She didn't like to think this way. Ever. Martha was a woman of the finest quality and the kindest heart. She knew to her core that Lex loved her son and vice versa. She had to worry, of course; she was a mother. Clark was still just a child. A child who had grown another inch (now 6'4"), a child who ate enough food for twenty men, loved sausage pizza, and still called her Mommy when he was sleepy. 

He really was such a joyous and beautiful person. A person. Spaceships and meteors be damned. Clark was more human than most people she'd ever known. 

And so was Lex. Such pain and hurt in that young man's eyes. So much hidden there. Hard core loneliness, something she could relate to, having grown up in that cold upper-crust townhouse on the upper east side of Metropolis. She could relate to Lex completely. Cold father, lack of love, running wild young. Destroying herself with drugs and alcohol. Yes, she'd been exactly where Lex was. Only one day, while getting plastered with college chums at the Metropolis Hilton, Martha found herself face to face with the most masculine, warm, attractive, stable face she'd ever seen. Jonathan Kent was in Metropolis to try out for the fledgling Sharks professional football franchise and was looking to have a beer. 

After 12 beers and six hours, Martha knew this was meant to last forever. She cleaned up her act that day. Jonathan didn't make the cut with the Sharks but he and Martha were married three weeks later. 

Martha knew exactly what real love was. She was living proof of its genius. 

"Martha!" Jonathan called as he entered the kitchen. Her mind jumped back from that warm bar at the Hilton....she smiled brightly at her husband... 

"How are the fields?" 

"Great, my fair lady..." Kisses her hard and passionately on the mouth. She pulls him closer, fired up. 

"You know, Jon...Clark is going to Lex's tonight...we could pull out a bottle of wine, maybe rent a movie...a little playtime for Ma & Pa...." Chuckles to herself. 

"I'm game, Mrs. Kent....let's play tonight...any game you like...you set the rules..." 

Jonathan looked like a eager little boy in a God's body. Jesus, Martha thought, I'm as bad as Clark. Giddy. Youthful. Alive. Martha smiled. Jonathan reached down and took her hand in his. Their eyes met with mutual respect and adoration. 

Life was sweet. 

Lex stopped into the flower shop to pick up the last item on his list. Nell Lang glared at him as he approached her counter to pick up his order. Nell was one of those sad, pathetic women who wishes for the stars but is to lazy to fly towards them. She had tried, and failed, as a youngster to manipulate and control Jonathan Kent. Her scheming and lies are what prompted Jonathan to look into playing for the Sharks. She inadvertently had sent him into Martha's arms. 

Now she had to take care of her dead sister's brat, Lana. There were no hot men in town to date. All the men her age were married, fat, broke, had bad credit or drinking problems. The only good man around was Jonathan. But that damn Martha bitch had him thinking she was something special. Bitch. 

"Nell...Hi...Busy?" Lex's eyes caught hers and she snapped back... 

"Mr. Luthor...Lex...how have you been?" 

"I'm terrific Nell...my father sends his best." 

"Lionel...hmmm...he's such a worldly, fascinating man..." Flashes back to those glorious nights on the Luthor yacht, docked in Nice, Lionel draped over her, inside her, pouring champagne over her body, licking at her. Yum...Lionel... 

If only that dumb brat niece of hers hadn't come along...she might have snared Lionel "Long John" Luthor....Yummy.... 

"Nell...you seem unfocused today...you feeling alright?" Lex is genuinely concerned. 

"Oh, just fine Lex...." She's always wondered if Lex inherited "everything" from his father... 

"I just need to pick up the black orchids I ordered" 

"Of course...." Wonders who they are for..."Such exotic, rare beauty Lex...whoever could these be for.....Victo-" 

Cuts her off..."Of course not...you know that was over ages ago..." 

"Someone is mighty lucky then....our mystery person gets flowers flown in from Bali..." 

"Only the best is good enough for the ones we love, Nell." 

"But of course..." winks curiously....her mind is wickedly curious...Who is Lex fucking? Whoever it is, they have turned little baldy out! 

Whoever they are they are likely bowlegged now, if Lex is anything like daddy Lionel....swoon.....Daddy Lionel.... 

Pays for his flowers. Smiles at Nell. Nell winks again, pushes chest out. Lex almost snickers but composes himself. Nell laughs like a two-dollar hooker. 

"Tell Lionel to call me, Lex...We should catch up, maybe he needs to put one of the champions out to stud...needs a breeder, perhaps? It is spring you know..." Thinks about melted butter all over her body.....yummy... 

"Of course, Nell...(walking out the door) but I'm not sure when I'll be seeing him. We don't talk much these days..." Waves as he exits. 

"Oh Lex...whenever is fine with me....Take care..." 

Yum-yum.... 

Clark Kent made his way down Grand Avenue towards The Beanery. It really was a beautiful day, he thought to himself. The sky was a deep azure color and the air was mild. People seemed lighter, friendlier today, and Smallville was abuzz with renewal and new hopes...Maybe it was just Spring gone to his head...he laughed at himself. 

The Beanery sat just off Grand on tiny Maiden Lane. This street was named in honor of Lucy Lee the Milk Maiden, who was made famous for having pet bovines. Her cows were featured in a 1938 Life Magazine article. Clark sometimes winced when he thought about how bucolic Smallville had once been. The pre-Meteor Smallville. Creamed-Corn Capital. The city that had existed 130 years, happily, before his arrival changed the course of history. 

But like his mother always said, he could not do anything about how he arrived. He was just a baby. From an unknown place and circumstance. He had to start picking apart that ship though. Lately he had nearly forgotten about it, with Lex and all, but it jumped in his head suddenly that he needed to try and figure out his past, as best he could. Maybe, just maybe Lex could help. He knew most of Clark's secrets now. He was a brilliant scientist. Perhaps, just possibly, he could help Clark to unlock all these mysterious, scary doors to his heritage. 

Maybe. Clark didn't to do anything that might stress Lex or make him anxious. He assumed Lex was one hundred percent fine but at night sometimes, he thought differently. When Lex would sneak into the Fortress to fuck and then sleep for a few hours, Clark guarded him like a hawk. He knew the hell they would catch if Jon or Martha busted them sleeping together. That was not allowed under the rules. 

Lex had awful nightmares sometimes. Just like Clark had as a younger child. Except Lex had nightmares that gave him breathing fits. 

This really scared Clark. He had all these super abilities but he could never find a way to prevent Lex's asthma acting up. 

It usually happened about two hours after both of them had dozed off. Nude, holding each other in the straw & cum-scented love nest. Clark usually holding Lex inside his strong arms; Lex's face buried at Clark's chest, seemingly glued to his heart. 

Clark loved this arrangement. He felt like an angel enveloping Lex with safety. 

But often Lex would begin to shake and wheeze, knocking Clark out of his warm fuzzy slumber and into panic. Lex very nearly turned blue. The inhaler took several hits to kick in. Clark felt helpless when this happened. 

Lex reassured him it was all right. If anything, Lex explained, his asthma was much better than it had been as a child. 

Still Clark was terribly concerned. 

One night in particular Lex really freaked him out... 

They had been asleep about thirty minutes. Tonight had been exhausting. Versatility usually is. Clark had pounded Lex's ass so hard Lex was sore. Clark felt guilty. Lex had made Clark come six times. Lex felt worn out. Clark felt greedy. Still, they were both extremely satisfied and Clark had held Lex in his arms afterwards as Lex read Emerson out loud (Clark had a English test coming up). Snuggling into the warm quilted comforter, Clark felt plain good. Lex was smiling as he faded into sleep.... 

"C-l-llark..." wheezing Lex whispers to his slumbering boyfriend... 

"Cl..." begins to choke. Coughs loudly, shakes. Quite scared, claws at Clark's chest. 

Clark springs forward. "Lex! Fuck! Breathe, calm down...try..." 

Lex nods but he can't draw any air in and he is trembling, tears falling down his porcelain skin... 

"Lex...here is your inhaler...now please try...take it in..." Clark holds the inhaler to Lex's mouth, presses down, tries to make sure it works properly. 

Lex nods, still trembling...Clark hears the steroid mist shoot inside Lex's mouth and throat. Watches Lex with the deepest concern. X-ray vision into Lex's larynx, lungs....fluid everywhere...fear there too... 

"Lex open your mouth...don't be scared...please baby..." 

Lex still isn't drawing much air...steroids haven't kicked in..he's so fucking scared...Clark leans over him, caressing his tears away with strong fingers and plants his mouth over Lex's, ever so gently. 

Breathes for him. As he has done so many times. Only here, uses a little force to literally suck the fluid from Lex's lungs. Not gross at all because he loves him and will not watch him hurt. 

Lex feels freer. Clark helps as needed. X-ray to check passages. Lex stops crying. Steroids kick in. 

Clark doesn't sleep again that night.  
He watches Lex.  
Makes sure air moves in, moves out.  
Uses vision to watch Lex's heart, lungs. Can't lose him now. 

He is so fragile. 

* * *

This kind of thing happens frequently. What does it mean? Clark hopes that its not his presence that makes Lex choke. He knows Lex had been asthma free from the meteor shower until after he awoke from the coma. Since then, however, he's so reliant on that inhaler.

What would happen if he lost it and I wasn't around? Clark panics, an image of Lex alone, doubled over, gasping for air with no one to save him....crying. 

Clark himself nearly cries at the image...I've got to be there for him. He has no one else. 

He finds himself at the counter of the Beanery. Looks around for Pete Ross. Good old Pete. Good pal. Hope he takes the news well. 

I cannot believe my ears.  
Clark Kent is rainbow brite. 

I always said he was too damn pretty. Fuck! Oh shit, he's coming back, gotta think of something cool to say...Chloe's OK with this, Clark said...I've gotta be cool with my boy...gotta be...he's had my back so many times...here goes... 

"So, Clark...how'd the sex part? I mean...is it hot?" 

"Pete...c'mon dude...I mean, I didn't come here to describe what Lex & I do. I just wanted you to know the truth. We're only telling people we trust." 

"I really do appreciate that Clark...I'm just a little shocked, you know?" 

"Of course, Pete...man, I didn't even know I was gay or bi or whatever myself until aLex came along. He opened my eyes." 

"Are you sure you aren't just going through some phase Clark...I mean, you were sprung on Lana Lang forever...are you sure Lex isn't just a fill-in for her...? 

"No!" Says this loudly and feels embarrassed. "Pete...look...I know it looks like Lex is a 'rebound' crush from Lana but I realized that Lana wasn't all that great a person...Lex is everything I need right now and he makes me feel...well, I really can't explain...he just makes me feel all fucking happy and bright and bouncy..." 

"Clark that sounded really gay!" 

"Well maybe that's just me...big goofy gay Clark." Pete laughs.."Well goofy gay Clark this guy is always gonna be your pal. I could care less who you do..." Smiles and pats Clark on the head. 

"Get Lex to take you to the barber, boy...you're looking shaggy..." 

"He likes it like this...says I look trashy and hot..." Laughs. Blushes. 

"You've got it bad, Clark...my boy...you've got it bad...but that's cool." 

Clark is so glad Pete is all right with this. Now his two oldest friends, the only people outside of Lex, Martha, and Jonathan who love him, they know the truth. 

It feels so good to be honest, especially with the people you care about....Clark smiles. 

Luthor Manor is all lit up this evening. Fresh flowers adorn the main rooms. Lex is seated on the marble bench in the Conservatory. This is his favorite room in the entire house. A replica of a roman palazzo, with Italian Renaissance detailing. The gorgeous "Mercury" fountain he obtained from the Smithsonian is perched atop the stone fountain. The water dances from Mercury's heels and falls into the marble bowl, creating musical bliss. Lex had sixteen Mexican Fan Palm trees brought in to occupy the ninety-foot atrium. Bamboo sits in still zen-like pools. Bananas are fruiting on the western edge of the room. Birds of paradise and hibiscus bloom here year round. Lex's mother was an avid gardener; this is the last vestige of her legacy in any Luthor house. She cultivated tropicals and annuals, bulbs and roots, spices and berries, palms and cypress...nurtured the plants until they were strong enough to find strength in the warm sun. The conservatory was a kind of shrine to Alexandra Luthor. 

Clark was always dazzled, couldn't help but be, as he entered the Grand Hall at Luthor Manor. The corridor was a five hundred feet long and crowned by panels of stained glass. A dozen Etruscan statues lined the path and the floors were the most exquisite terrazzo, the Luthor family crest carved at specific intervals in gold leaf. 

At the end of the Grand Hall, one had to go right or left. Straight ahead and one entered the dark and somber Maze of the formal gardens. Clark didn't like the maze-didn't like the idea of unknown twists and turns, darkened revelations; the gardens on the whole though, were beautiful to him; two hundred acres of hardwood splendor, lush roses, and lakes, springs, creeks, and ponds. It was as if Lex went out of his way to re-create Eden itself. 

No gardens for this evening, thought Clark. He turns right, into the Conservatory. There was no on around. Only the sound of Mercury's waters and the rustling of the palms far above him. Then he looked towards the south windows and saw a tiny marble table set up just under the bamboo clump. Walking over, his curiosity piqued, Clark saw a gorgeous vase filled with the magnificent and rare black orchid. Clark reached out to touch a flower he had seen only in his mother's Botany books. 

It was so fragile looking. He didn't want to hurt it. He just stared at it. 

"It's like you, you know. It's one-of-a-kind." 

Clark slowly turned to see Lex, dressed in a tuxedo and holding the sparkling grape juice, two glasses. 

"Follow me, Clark" 

Clark wanted to grab hold of Lex and kiss him and rub him and grope him and fuck him right there. He was so cute right now, in his tux in this dream-like room... 

"Keep your shirt on lover..." Lex remarked sarcastically as Clark nearly knocked him over with passion, licking at his neck... 

"I don't wanna, Lex...let's do something...right here...now..." 

Lex wanted to so badly he was staining his thousand dollar black pants. But the best things came to those who waited... 

"Nope..c'mon Clark...patience is a virtue!" 

Clark sighed, but wasn't upset in the slightest. Lex leads him back out into the Grand Hall, then down into a small guest room to the side of the Library. Clark saw a tuxedo jacket, pants, tie, and cummerbund lying on the bed. There was a note there as well. 

"I'll be back in five minutes...we're eating in the Rose Garden...you'll love it, Clark..." 

"Lex...wait a sec-" 

Clark grabbed Lex and tongues collided. Lex allowed Clark to dig into him, moaning. Clark's cock so hard against his faded jeans Lex thought about foregoing dinner all together. Hell he could let Clark fuck him fully clothed. Clark wanted to blow Lex right then and there. Lust was heavy and heady and then Lex found himself again... 

"No...I want tonight to be right my love...." 

"This is right Lex" 

"Yeah but I want more..." smiled happily at Clark, grabbing at his cock through denim. "I think Clark Junior can wait a while....I want him to be hungry...very hungry..." Licked his lips... 

Clark swoons. 

"Five minutes. Then sustenance time. Any type of sustenance you can think of in addition to the one-of-a-kind dinner I've got waiting..." Lex blew him a kiss and exited. 

Clark took off his shirt and sat on the bed. He felt so happy. Lex was his, the weather was gorgeous, his parents loved him and he got a 92 on his English test. 

He looked at the clothes Lex had gotten. How grown-up, Clark thought. He sees me as an adult, an equal. 

The thought made him sit up straighter and smile so brightly the glow could have melted the glaciers of Everest. 

He turned his attention to the hand-written note lying next to the Shreck's bags. 

Picking it up, he noticed it smelled like Lex...spicy, sandalwood, leather....sweaty even...but good, taut, sexy sweat... 

The scent, the raw essence of Lex, it drove him damn wild. 

He read his lover's words: 

* * *

Clark:

Tonight I will show you  
As I do hopefully every day  
That you have brought such joy to me  
I can't explain what you do  
You touch me and everything is new  
I can't rhyme worth a fuck  
But this much is true  
This damn fool is in love with you 

Love, 

Your Lex 

feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping... 

**END**


End file.
